The Misadventures of Atarashi Nagareboshi
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: This is a F.O.P/Angel Beats crossover. There really isn't a plot. Just a bunch of episodes or one-shots you may call. Some may tie in to the last as you can say part one, part two, etc. Just for fun and entertainment. Rated T to be safe, I suppose.
1. Episode One

**(A/N: The first ever Fairly Odd Parents/Angel Beats crossover. There really isn't a plot or something. Just thing of each chapter as an episode or a one-shot or whatever. Some chapters might tie together, but other than that…it's nothing really. Timmy will replaced with an OC I came up with. The OC is not ten though. She's sixteen years of age, and still has her fairy godparents, just like 'Grow Up, Timmy Turner' movie. Of course Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof are here. I don't think I'll put Sparky in since I don't know the fairy dog very well. He might come in later chapters though. Can't really guarantee it though. But still… Anyway, there will be more OCs later. Okay now, enjoy! Oh, yeah! Before I forget. The story takes place after episode five of Angel Beats when Kanade lost her position as Student Council President. The SSS thinks they finally defeated her, and brought her down to her knees, or …have they?)**

* * *

><p>Episode One<p>

The SSS were all gathered around the Anti-Angel Headquarters. Yuri Nakamura, or Yurippe, as most of her friends call her, was the leader of a group of idiot teens that want to rebel against God for their unjust lives. They call themselves the Afterlife Battlefront or SSS. Yuri was seating in the principal's chair with her legs propped up on the chair. "Good job, everyone!" Yuri praised. "Thanks to our success in the operation, Angel has been humiliated and demoted to normal student status. There's no way she can stop us now." There were cheers all around. "Alright! You guys can do whatever you want. I'll call you back here, if there's anything happening. Dismiss!" Everyone left the room

* * *

><p>"Phew!" Ooyama said as he was walking the halls with Otonashi and Hinata. "So, it looks like we've finally defeated Angel, huh?" Hinata grinned.<p>

"Sure looks like it," Hinata said.

"Come on, Kanade!" they heard a female's voice say. "It wasn't that bad." They looked to see that they were next to a classroom. There was Angel, or Kanade, as the voice called her, sitting in her chair by the wall of the room. What they saw surprised them the most. There was a person sitting on a chair on the other side of the desk talking to Angel! It was a girl, and a pretty one at that. She had shoulder length chestnut-brown hair that was tied into two pigtails going over her shoulder, and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing the default school uniform, like Angel, except she has black and dark pink striped socks that reached just above the knee. It wasn't thigh length though, like Yuri's or Sekine's. She had knee-high, flat, pink boots with black lace. She also wore a pink cowgirl hat. "Just becomes you're not the student Council President anymore doesn't mean everything's over and you can't perform your duties," the girl said.

"I'm not sure, Atarashi," Kanade whispered, seemingly defeated. "I don't think there's anything I can do."

"What? I thought Tachibana didn't have any friends," Otonashi said.

"This is bad," Ooyama said, getting scared. "Angel can obliterate her at any moment."

"Let's go report this to Yurippe," Hinata suggested. They quietly left unnoticed by the two girls and went to tell the SSS leader about this stunning development.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Tada! The end o the chapter. Sorry. This was supposed be more of an introductory chapter introducing the new OC. And about the length of the chapters and future chapters…some may be short and some may be long. It depends on how I want the episode to go. Okay, review, flame, criticize, whatever. I love see your opinions. This is so far the only story will allow flamers because I know I can do a better job than you flamers. And you guys can send in ideas of what you want in future episode chapters in a review or PM. Chow!)**


	2. Episode Two

**(A/N: Well, here's the next episode. Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>Episode Two<p>

"What?! Why didn't you bring here her, you morons?" Yuri shouted after they told them what they saw.

"Well…" Hinata scratched his head nervously. "Angel was with her. So…we couldn't have just taken her right then." The SSS leader sighed in frustration.

"Go back and get her then! And bring her back here!" she ordered. Hinata, Otonashi, and Ooyama scrambled out the door.

* * *

><p>Back with Atarashi and Kanade, Atarashi just finished talking to Kanade and they said their goodbyes. She headed back to her dorm room. Room three sixteen. It was nothing special. Just like any ordinary girl's dorm room. There was a closet a drawer, a table with a computer, and another room leading to the bathroom. They only thing different her bed was twice as big and fluffier than the other dorms, and she had a TV. Sweet! You know why? Because Atarashi has fairy godparents. Speaking off godparents… "Hey, Atarashi! How was your day?" Cosmo asked in his goldfish form in the fishbowl on the desk besides Atarashi's bed. Beside him was his wife, Wanda, and Poof, his son, which meant Cosmo is Atarashi's godfather, Wanda is her godmother, and she had a baby god brother named Poof. She had a fairy family.<p>

"Nothing special really. It's was just stupid testing day," she responded at the annoyance at having to a do a test or tests in this case. The three went to their fairy forms. **(A/N: Imagine them a lot taller than in the show. Cosmo and Wanda, I mean. I say Wanda is five foot five and a half, and Cosmo is five foot eight. Poof, well, he's just a baby, so he's basically the same height or whatever that he's in the show. They still float, of course.)**

"What kind of grade did you make? An F?" Cosmo started laughing his butt off. Atarashi and Wanda glared at him, making him be quiet.

"Oh, right," Wanda said, remembering something. "Me and Cosmo have dinner renovations at Happy Crown, so we need you to watch over Poof, sweetie. Think you can handle it?"

"No problem. Right, Poof?"

"Poof, poof," Poof said, cheerfully. Wanda and Cosmo changed into their dress and tuxedo, magically with a wave of their wands.

"Alright, then! Well, be back by ten. See you guys!" They poofed away.

"Alright, Poof! It's just you and me now," the pink hat wearing girl said. "She began sniffing the air. "What's that smell?" She then looked at Poof, who just smiled happily at her. She grabbed him and began sniffing which he just giggled. "Yuck, Poof! You need a diaper change." She carried the little baby fairy over to the cradle and began changing his diaper.

* * *

><p>One diaper change later, "Finished!" Atarashi stated, proudly.<p>

"Poof."

"Come on, Poof. Let's go to the cafeteria. I'm staving." They both left the room, not before she grabbed a bag and a couple of baby supplies, like diapers, a binky, baby toys, some baby food, and Poof's bottle, and stuffed them all in the bag.

* * *

><p>After they finished eating in the cafeteria, Atarashi was feeding Poof a warm bottle of milk. "What do you want to do now, Poof?" Atarashi asked the little infant. "We still have about two hours until Cosmo and Wanda come ba-" She stopped when she heard voices.<p>

"Where did the girl go?" a male voice said. Wait they all seemed to be males.

"I don't know. I thought she'll still be in the classroom talking to Angel." Poof quickly changed into a purple book. The pink hat wearing girl stuffed him and the bottle in her hot pink bag.

"Poof?" Poof asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry, Poof," she said, reassuring him. "I'm sure whatever they are doing, it has nothing to do with us. I mean, what are the chances of that."

"Uh, who are you talking to?" She looked to see three boys standing in front of her with confused faces. One had unusual blue hair, the other red hair, and the last one which has a few inches shorter than the other two guys had reddish-brown hair. They all had on different uniforms with a symbol on the right shoulder. Aw! These were they people with the different uniforms causing all sorts of chaos throughout the school. Which is ironic cause she's the one doing the chaos. She never really bothered on why or who these students actually were since she didn't really care nor was it her problem.

"Uh…myself," she replied.

"Okay…" the short fellow said.

"Do you mind coming with us?" the blue haired dude asked.

"Coming with you? To where?" she asked, somewhat nervously. Without answering her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. "W-where are you taking me?"

"To see our leader," the red-haired male said. "She wants to see you."

"She wants to see me? For what?"

"You're human, right?" the short boy asked.

"Yes," she said, unsure.

"Then you should join the Battlefront.

"The Battle what?" The blue haired boy sighed.

"We're the Afterlife Battlefront. I'm Hinata. The redhead is Otonashi, and the short kid is Ooyama." He gave her a friendly smile.

"It's Atarashi," Atarashi replied.

* * *

><p>They made it to the principal's office. "Why are we at the principal's office?" Atarashi asked. "Am I in trouble?" Hinata chuckled.<p>

"No," Hinata said. This is our base. He whispered something.

"_They have a password," _Atarashi thought. _"Maybe this is just for people who are in the Battlefront may enter. It really won't matter to me though. Since I can just poof in and out, if I want to."_ The doors opened. Once they stepped inside she spotted a girl with shoulder length purple hair sitting in the principal's chair with her feet propped up on the desk.

"We've found her, Yurippe!" Hinata announced.

"Good. Took you guys long enough," Yuri said.

"Oh my god! The principal's disguised as a witch with a stupid green bow in her hair," Atarashi shouted. The next thing she felt was an axe by her throat with a purple haired dude wielding it.

"Don't ever insult Yurippe again, bitch," he hissed.

"Noda, calm down," Yuri said. She got up from the chair. The pink hat wearing girl decided to take a seat in the empty chair.

"I'm Yuri, leader of the Battlefront," the SSS leader introduced. "The guy who attacked you is Noda. The big guy is Matsushita the Fifth. The guy dancing is TK. The punk dude with the stick is Fujimaki. They boys wearing glasses with blue hair and light orange hair are Takamatsu and Takeyama. The pink haired girl is Yui, and the quiet girl lurking in the shadows is Shiina. And I'm sure Otonashi, Hinata, and Ooyama already introduced themselves. What's your name?"

"Atarashi Nagareboshi," Atarashi answered.

"Interesting name. It means 'new shooting star', doesn't it?" She nodded her head.

"Well, Atarashi, will you like to join the Battlefront?" the purple haired girl asked.

"Um, n-" Once she glanced at Noda she saw a murderous intent in his eyes that he'll kill her, if she refused the offer. She didn't have Cosmo or Wanda to protect her and Poof, who still disguised as a book in the bag, so she had to stall time until she can find a way to escape. "I mean, what do you guys do?"

"We rebel against God, and try to get rid of Angel, which we've already succeeded in. Now, all there is facing God and taking him down once and for all for he miserable lives he made us endure. Will you join us, Atarashi?" Yuri her hand to her. "We need all the help we can get."

"Eh? What was that, you crazy witch? Sorry. I tuned you out." Noda growled and was about to approach her for insulting Yuri again, but was held back by Hinata and Otonashi.

"You didn't hear a word I said? Are you an idiot?" Yuri shouted.

"I get that sometimes," Atarashi said, nonchalantly and shrugging her shoulders a bit. The SSS leader started explaining the whole Battlefront to her from its founding to right now. "Sorry, you lost me at the part about God."

"Are you deaf?!" the SSS leader yelled in frustration.

"No! Jeez, you didn't have to shout. It's not my fault I have a short attention span, and that you were boring me." Yuri face palmed.

"Are you joining the Battlefront or not?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Don't follow school rules, do whatever you want, defeat Angel which we've already accomplished, like I said earlier, if you were listening. And take down God."

"_Joining them wouldn't be half-bad, after all," _Atarashi thought. _"I thought it will be boring."_

"And participate in operations I assign you to."

"What?!" She took the offensive. "Look here, Yuri or whatever your name is you witch. I can take goofing off, skipping school, and pretending to hunt down God or whatever, but nobody bosses me around. Cause I'm doing those stupid operations. You're not the boss of me!"

"Bitch! How dare you insult Yurippe and refuse to join the Battlefront!" Noda shouted in rage, jumping at her with his axe held high. She screamed and narrowly dodged it, but something rolled out of the bag, and towards Hinata's feet. He picked it up.

"A half bottle of milk," Otonashi said, coming closer to Hinata's side to look at it.

"And it's warm," Hinata confirmed. They all looked at her strangely as Atarashi was beginning to get nervous.

"Atarashi? Why do you have a warm bottle of milk?" Ooyama asked, curiously Atarashi desperately looked around the room as if an answer will come out of thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: The it goes! Atarashi has confronted the Battlefront. Uh, oh! Hinata's has picked up Poof's bottle. How will she get out of this one without being exposed? Keep on reading and don't forget to leave a review. Please and thank you for reading!)**


End file.
